MIEDO
by lenore4love
Summary: Porque las pequeñas lindas niñas muertas también tienen sus propios miedos...


MIEDO

Era una noche fría y sin luna, las estrellas y las luces de la ciudad eran lo único que iluminaba el lúgubre paisaje.

La pequeña Lenore se columpiaba en silencio en el improvisado columpio que el señor Taxidermia había hecho para ella; la rubia iba de adelante hacía atrás, sus mechones de un opaco dorado se ondeaban junto con el viento que corría entre los árboles produciendo sonidos como susurros.

-Lenore- le llamó Raggamuffin acercándose a la chiquilla que perdida en sus pensamientos seguía columpiándose ignorando al muñeco de felpa que molesto volvió a llamar a la chica saltando a las piernas de esta.

-¡Lenore!- gritó haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltara y mirara al muñeco con sus enormes y raros ojos

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó la mencionada arrastrando sus pies en la tierra para detenerse

-¿Qué haces aquí? ya son más de las once, tienes que ir a dormir- le regañó Raggamuffin cruzándose de brazos aun en el regazo de Lenore

-ah… iré en un rato- contestó la chica volviendo a columpiarse.

-nada de "en un rato", ve a la cama ahora mismo- intentó regañarle el vampiro pero Lenore volvía a perderse en su propio mundo, mirando al cielo con un montón de cosas pasando por su fallecida cabeza, así que el muñeco saltó de nuevo logrando pellizcar la mejilla de la niña.

-ouch ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo molesta la chiquilla

-porque estás muy distraída ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó esta vez con un gesto preocupado.

-nada- contestó sencillamente la pequeña encogiéndose de hombros acelerando su vaivén en el columpio queriendo ir más alto y más rápido. Raggamuffin se aferró al vestido de esta viendo como ella cerraba sus ojos sintiendo la brisa golpearle la cara.

El muñeco sabía bien que Lenore no era de las personas que se guardaban sus sentimientos, la chica siempre era sincera con sus emociones; si estaba triste lloraba, si estaba enojada gritaba (o asesinaba si la causa de su mal humor era Gosh) si estaba feliz reía, ¿Por qué en ese momento quería aparentar que nada le sucedía?

-¿En serio no tienes nada?- volvió a insistirle pero era como si la niña entrara en un transe a la hora de columpiarse, solo se desconectaba del mundo y se dejaba mecer en su columpio hecho de cuerdas y una tabla en el viejo árbol que luchaba por resistir su peso.

Lenore abrió sus ojos mirando de nuevo al cielo ausente de luna como pensando si debería contarle a Raggamuffin, el muñeco vampiro que se había convertido en su mejor amigo y de una extraña manera también en su tutor y figura paterna.

-tengo miedo- contestó la chica apenas separando sus labios, como si le diera vergüenza admitir algo tan infantil como aquello.

-¿De qué tienes miedo? Ya te he dicho muchas veces que los monstros no existen… tal vez…- agregó recordando el montón de amigos que tenían y que no eran personajes a los que definías como "normales"

La rubia negó efusivamente con su cabeza sin dejar de columpiarse.

-tengo miedo de la muerte- se confesó al fin sin atreverse a mirar al muñeco de peluche que pensó en la ironía de aquello: Lenore, la linda niña muerta tenía miedo de la muerte ¿Cómo, si ella ya ni siquiera estaba viva?

-pero Lenore…- comenzó a decir Raggamuffin

-ya sé que estoy muerta- le interrumpió la jovencita que seguía mirando al cielo mientras sus piernas se movían queriendo darse mas velocidad y altura, como queriendo llegar tan alto para tocar las estrellas.

-entonces ¿Por qué temes a la muerte?- le preguntó el vampiro tomando asiento en el regazo de la niña agarrándose bien de la falda del vestido negro para no caer sabiendo que la pequeña no lo miraría a la cara.

-¿Recuerdas la vez que fuimos al doctor y un tipo raro me llevó lejos?- dijo la muchacha y Raggamuffin no pudo evitar fruncir el seño al recordar la segunda muerte de Lenore, de verdad pensó que la iba a perder para siempre.

-si- se obligó a contestar tratando de sonar normal.

-no quiero volver- declaró sencillamente la muchacha pero antes de que el muñeco pudiese decir algo, una vez mas fue interrumpido por ella –todo en ese lugar me daba miedo… estaba sola… y…-

Una gotita de agua calló sobre la cabeza de Raggamuffin que pensó estaba lloviendo pero al alzar su cabeza notó que era Lenore que estaba llorando aun columpiándose.

-… y aunque pidiera ayuda nadie me escuchaba…- dijo entre sollozos la pequeña que temblaba por el llanto –por eso tengo miedo de ir a dormir… ¿Qué tal si no vuelvo a despertar? ¿Qué pasaría si abro los ojos y estoy de nuevo en ese horrible lugar sin ti?

Como pudo el vampiro intentó levantarse pues el hecho de que la niña estuviera columpiándose no le hacía muy fácil su tarea, se sostuvo de la cuerda del columpio y con su pequeña mano afelpada limpió las lagrimas de la pequeña que respiraba de manera entrecortada por tanto llorar.

-no morirás, y si lo haces entonces yo te acompañaré para que no estés sola nunca- le dijo tratando de que su cómica voz chillona y rasposa sonara más seria justo como sus palabras.

La niña intentó tranquilizarse dejando que Raggamuffin limpiara las gotitas saladas que escurrían por sus mejillas.

-¿Me lo prometes?- preguntó ella aun con la voz cortada y temblorosa.

-te lo juro- dijo Raggamuffin clavando sus ojos de muñeco en los de Lenore que sonrió de manera débil.

-¿Ahora ya podemos ir a dormir?- propuso el vampiro sonriendo también a lo que la pequeña otra vez dejó arrastrar sus pies en la tierra deteniendo por fin el balanceo y tomando al muñeco entre sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza y restregando su mejilla con la de este.

¿Acaso Raggamuffin tenía idea del poder que tenían sus palabras sobre el temeroso y frágil corazón de Lenore? Quién sabe, pero mientras ella pudiera seguir durmiendo tranquila al longevo vampiro en forma de muñeco no le importaba.

FIN.

**/**

**Wow, que emoción, primer fic de Lenore. Conozco este comic desde hace muchos años pero por primera vez tomé el valor para escribir algo sobre esta niñita. **

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**


End file.
